


【鸣佐】足尖的温度（完）

by happytomato



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato
Summary: 短篇，一发完





	【鸣佐】足尖的温度（完）

那个男人的脚格外白嫩，连十瓣脚趾都泛着淡淡的粉色。  
漩涡鸣人默默品着梅子清酒，撇了一眼从洗手间回来，重新落座的宇智波主任。不，现在应该是叫宇智波课长了。因为升职之后调度到外地将近一年之久，他已经有一年没见到宇智波课长了。  
话说回来，为什么会对着宇智波课长的脚感到心动？  
大概是第一次看到宇智波课长穿浴衣吧。  
比起平时看惯的脸、脖子和手，宇智波课长的脚，完全是隐藏在皮鞋里的秘密。  
“漩涡主任，听说九州分部的我爱罗主任是个工作狂哦。”  
秋道丁次咬着烤串，带着几分好奇的神情问道。  
“……嗯”  
鸣人呆呆地望着坐在对面最远处的宇智波课长，回答得心不在焉。  
显然已经有了几分醉意，宇智波白皙的脸颊轻微泛红，略长的鬓角发丝粘在脸上，看得鸣人心痒难揉。  
“跟我们的宇智波课长比，哪个更胜一筹啊？”  
坐在宇智波课长身边的犬冢牙还是一如既往地不会察言观色。好在这只是个放松心情的庆祝会，一边的宇智波课长似乎并不关心这些有的没的，从刚刚开始就一直眺望着窗外。  
为了庆祝宇智波课长和漩涡主任的晋升，部门成员在这个周五下班之后一起来到市郊的温泉旅馆为两个人庆祝升职。虽然是自发的随意活动，但宇智波课长身为主角之一，兴致未免太低了。  
喂，这可是我们两个人的升职庆祝会啊！  
想到这里鸣人有点不快地仰头将剩下的清酒灌下肚子。从喉咙到胃一阵发烫，鸣人皱了皱眉，将酒杯稳稳放下。  
“还是我爱罗主任更可怕，听说他从入社开始，黑眼圈就没消过。”  
宇智波课长似乎什么都没听到，只给自己默默倒了一杯新酒，异常沉默。  
再多说一些话，多发出一些声音啊！鸣人有点急了。  
阔别一年之久，宇智波课长前后说过的话大概没超过五句。而他在被调遣到九州分社之后，和宇智波课长的联络就只有寥寥的几封邮件。  
在分社，鸣人混得风生水起，蜕变得更加成熟。终于在本社的猿飞课长辞职后，宇智波主任晋升课长，而鸣人也在人事部的评估之下，被调遣回总部担任主任一职。  
“恭喜升职。”  
鸣人匆匆赶回公司报道的那天，终于等到了期待已久的声音。  
宇智波佐助，他的前上司，现在又重新成为了他的上司。

酒品差，竟然还喝了这么多。  
扶着宇智波课长回到旅馆的卧室，把人放在被褥上，鸣人坐在一边给自己倒了杯茶发呆。他们两个人今晚住在一间卧室，所以此刻鸣人可以尽情欣赏眼前的风景。床边的风铃轻轻摇动，叮铃叮铃的清脆声音让空气变得软绵绵的。似睡非醒的黑发男人躺在洁白的床铺上，竟然也含着几分风情。看着男人浴衣下的锁骨，鸣人的心跳莫名加快，目光扫到了宇智波还穿着木屐一双玉足。  
放下茶杯，鸣人曲身凑到那双脚下。  
那是一个普通脱鞋的动作，用一只手握紧脚腕抬起，另一只手把木屐向外拽。身下的男人似乎并未完全睡着，于是伴随着脱鞋的动作发出一声轻轻的叹息。  
鸣人吞了吞口水。明明已经脱掉了木屐，却依然没有放开手中的脚腕。  
宇智波课长的脚真是好看呐。今晚鸣人不知道第几次感叹这个事实。总是把皮鞋打理得亮铮铮的男人，竟然有着这样一双比女人还嫩的脚。  
从青春期到现在，鸣人都是喜欢丰满女人的异性恋，并且没有迷恋丝袜之类的奇怪的癖好。如今抱着一个男人的脚赞叹，不禁让他陷入了烦躁。  
是宇智波课长的错。因为他露出了这样的一双脚！  
不知从哪里冒出了坏心眼，鸣人想要报复这个男人，于是他果断把那两只被脱下的木屐放到远处，然后伸出手指，轻轻抓挠宇智波课长洁白的脚心。  
“呜……哈……白痴，放手！”  
闭着眼睛，抓着床单呢喃的男人的眉毛轻微皱起。那像是忍耐什么的，又有些享受的神情，让鸣人很快就产生了不寻常的欲望。  
他抬起男人的脚趾，轻轻咬了上去。  
“哈啊……”  
宇智波课长的身体终于反射性地颤抖起来，接着，盖在脸上的睫毛抬了抬，露出半睁的迷茫双眼。  
“鸣人，放下。”  
用带着水汽的眼神说出这种命令真是一点说服力都没有。想要欺负这个人的想法愈发强烈，鸣人干脆加大了一点手上的力气，挠起了宇智波课长的脚心。  
“混账……啊哈……你……鸣人……”  
终于彻底醒来的课长，抽出了鸣人手中的双脚。但是坐在床铺上喘息的宇智波课长，脸上布满了不明的液体。鸣人内心中忍耐的什么，在一瞬间爆发了。  
揽过男人还在颤抖的肩膀，用毛躁的指尖摩挲着浴衣的褶皱。鸣人感到自己的呼吸越来越炽热，而被他拥抱的人也同样燃烧着。终于，他松开了男人的后背，捏住了削尖的下巴，那双因为激动而发红的唇瓣正在颤抖着。  
仿佛在期待着什么似的，唇瓣轻微开启。  
鸣人收到了邀请信号，径直吻上课长的唇。

还记得第一次邂逅宇智波佐助。窗外樱花满开，阳光明媚。  
穿着藏蓝色西装的黑发男人板着脸，手拿钢笔轻轻敲击了一下办公桌。  
“我是你的上司宇智波佐助，有关于你的资料昨天……”  
有这样一张俏丽的脸蛋，没被挖角成偶像男演员真是浪费。不过既然年纪轻轻就坐上了课长一职，也足见宇智波课长的不简单。  
在毕业季幸运地通过应聘，成为木叶商社新员工的漩涡鸣人和所有新人一样，学习岗位新知识，每天加班到很晚。他的上司虽然只比他年长两岁，却总是不苟言笑。不仅如此，宇智波主任还会不停地找茬，而且意外毒舌。  
“你在学校的时候是吊车尾吗，犯这么明显的错误，简直是白痴！我已经想象不到比你这篇文案更蠢的文字了！”  
类似这样苛刻的批评已经记不住有多少了，饶是鸣人这样好脾气的人也忍不住了。  
“搞什么啊，以为自己是主任就很了不起吗！”  
愤怒地捏着第三次被驳回的文件，鸣人顶撞起来。虽然话一出口，他就为自己的莽撞感到后悔，对自己上司不仅没用敬语，反而出言不逊，就算是被开除也无话可说吧。  
“哈？我当然可以为此而了不起！想受到尊敬就爬到我的上面来啊！”  
愤怒回击的宇智波主任带着几分挑衅，翘着的发尾轻轻甩过，看起来是那么高傲。  
也许是这次的辩驳发泄了当时的所有愤怒，鸣人渐渐接受了他的上司。从那之后，驳回的文件总会细致地标注出有问题的地方，鸣人开始动容。宇智波佐助这个上司，也是有点可取之处的。  
越是被频繁地挑出问题，鸣人越是要做出完美的文案。就这样在暗中不断的较量中，鸣人的进步也逐渐彰显出来。入社一年半，他已在同期的员工中脱颖而出，被调度到了九州分社是为了增长资历以便既定升职。时隔一年，他又调回了本社，并且成为了漩涡主任。  
在木叶分社的我爱罗主任也是个严厉的上司，让鸣人没少吃苦头。  
在某个秋雨滴落的午后，鸣人捏着被驳回的文件，上面理所当然的是和交上去的时候一样。想着宇智波主任的批注，鸣人笑了。的确，在口头上被指出几个问题已经不错了，不提任何一间的直接驳回也是正常的。  
内心开始渐渐变得温暖，那个男人，让他开始怀念。  
不知道这是一种怎样的情绪。以前为了超越宇智波主任一直奋斗着。现在明白了上司的一片苦心，他不知道该怎样去对那个男人道谢。  
就连今天的升职庆祝会，宇智波佐助都很心不在焉。那个曾经劈头骂他的毒舌男人安静得像一团棉花，鸣人的心好像被什么一点点揉捏着，一直找不到突破点，只能一口口喝着清酒。  
那个男人的脚，真漂亮。  
鸣人的欣赏点开始变得奇怪。从发现喜欢那双脚开始，他的目光越来越灼热。  
直到宇智波课长无意识的娇喘让他爆炸。  
尽管不想承认，他确实对眼前的男人有了情欲。  
这是一个漫长缠绵的接吻，带着浓浓的欲望，舔舐过对方口中的每一个柔软的地方，分开的时候拉出一道亮丽的银丝。  
“宇智波课长，为什么对我特别？后来我问过木叶丸，他说他所认识的宇智波主任，嘴巴并没有那么毒！”  
鸣人捧着佐助的脸，沙哑地问道。  
“……只是刚好看你不顺眼”宇智波课长的目光开始有游移。  
“所以说我是特别的？”鸣人捧着还沉浸在接吻余韵中的脸，凑近了唇。  
“少、少自以为是了！”  
手掌的温度变得滚烫，鸣人嘿嘿地低笑起来。  
“宇智波课长这么私心是不对的。我是你喜欢的类型，对吗？”  
“……”  
鼻尖碰到鼻尖，感到明显想要退缩的动作，鸣人加大手中的力度。  
再次交换接吻，比第一次顺畅多了。渐渐熟悉了对方的动作之后，换呼吸也更加有默契。  
“我可以叫你佐助吗？”  
擦了擦男人嘴角的唾液，鸣人有点期待地问。  
“……随你。”  
鸣人的欲望终于在这句话之后得意解脱，他紧紧抱住这诱人的身体，好像要揉进自己体内一样，疯狂亲吻他所能亲到的每个角落。

“……啊哈……鸣人……住手……已经……”  
腰上还挂着浴衣，露出形状圆润的臀部，鸣人的手指沾着旅馆的润滑剂，渐渐插进了两根。  
“都这样了，住手之后你会自己弄吗？”  
一边吮吸着白皙的后颈，一边把空着的手伸向前方滴落蜜液的性器上，被体液打湿的性器只是轻轻上下摩擦，就发出了湿润恼人的水声。  
“你别管……把手拿出去，真的很奇怪……啊嗯嗯……”  
“好的我说！”  
鸣人抽出手指，混合着大量润滑剂的那里变得湿湿嗒嗒，顺着手指滴落下的不明液体染湿了洁白的被子。  
一下脱力地躺在棉被上的佐助双手抓着棉被喘息，并没有抬起头。刁难一样地品尝着佐助发红的耳垂，鸣人还不忘记吹吹气。  
“怎么了，宇智波课长，不是说要自己做的吗？”  
“……去”  
蚊子一样的声音让鸣人歪歪头。  
“什么？”  
“我说你出去！”  
佐助翻过身，敞开的浴衣下摆中间，还在发红的可怜硬物不知所措地摇动。窘迫地伸手盖住挺立的部分，却被衣料摩擦而变得更加敏感。  
无意间瞄到了佐助的脚趾，正在勾着棉被。比起一开始，此时的脚趾竟然泛起红色。鸣人当然不会出去，他不客气地搬起佐助的纤长嫩腿。将炙热的脚趾含进嘴里微微用力啃咬，佐助马上发出了惊叫。  
“白痴！快……啊啊……放手！不要……”  
佐助开始不安地扭动，整个人都拱了起来。鸣人做梦都想不到，记忆里那个不苟言笑，西装熨烫笔直的宇智波主任，如今像蛇一样扭动的身影比女人还要诱人……  
啊啊，连脚趾都这么嫩，那里想必也更加甜美吧。  
用舌沿着脚趾的形状绕着圈的时候，身下人发出一声绵长的鼻音，即使用双手捂住口鼻，也清晰的听见了。  
身上好像被溅到了温热的体液，是男人都熟悉的味道。回过神的鸣人放下佐助的腿，定睛一看，佐助双腿间刚才还膨胀充血的挺立，如今已经安静地躺下。  
“真厉害，竟然这样就射了。”  
鸣人有话直说地感叹。如果是平时，搞不好迎接自己的会是一个毫不客气的拳头。但是今天的佐助，软软地躺在棉被上喘息，这给了鸣人很多机会。鸣人借机会亲上佐助的喉结，然后开始爱抚胸口的挺立。  
渐渐的，身下的喘息又加快起来。  
“白痴……不要得意忘形……”佐助推开了鸣人，但是完全没有动弹。  
“嗯嗯，我会小心谨慎的。”鸣人重新在手中倒入润滑剂，这次开始挑战三根手指。  
“宇智……不，佐助的这里好紧……”  
“呜呜……”  
漫漫长夜中，旅馆的窗子时而有微风吹进。风铃的叮当声被男人的呻吟遮住，庭院里，伏在树叶上的露水也被悄悄的羞落了。

翌日。  
鸣人睁开眼睛看了看身边熟睡的男人后背，微笑着把人抱在怀里。  
昨天做到了很晚，在佐助体内射了两次。  
虽然他有好好表白，可是佐助却没有表态……只是用后穴夹紧了他的坚挺。  
……不行，回想起来又有点硬了。  
在自己焦躁的欲望中，鸣人渐渐确定了对佐助的情感。  
一切都有点不真实。都是男人，欲望来了就做了。  
但鸣人不是轻易就和谁上床的男人，大概佐助也不是。  
佐助动了动，然后搬开了鸣人的胳膊。  
“你好重。”严肃刻板的话语，配上沙哑的嗓音变得完全没了气势。  
“唔……佐助，不再睡一会儿吗？”  
感到后背有几分颤抖，鸣人毫不客气地重新把人抱住。  
“课长，我们交往吧。”  
就算被拒绝也没关系，他会死缠烂打到底的。虽然这么想，但等待的时间也足以让鸣人的心坐几次过山车。  
“嗯。”  
欢喜中鸣人紧紧从后背抱住了他的上司，他的腿攀上了佐助的腿，脚与脚无意间碰触。想起那诱人的裸足，鸣人用自己的脚趾夹了夹佐助的脚趾。  
意外温暖的脚趾，让鸣人不禁想起以前哪个综艺节目的智力问答。  
人体中距离心脏最远的位置是脚尖。  
这份温暖，一直从脚尖伸展到心脏。  
那里，到底是怎样的温度？  
可想而知。


End file.
